guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Rurik
General Born in: Drascir Age: 32 Prince Rurik, firstborn son of King Adelbern, is the heir to the throne of Ascalon. He is both very charismatic and very optimistic. The prince commands the Ascalon Vanguard, an elite fighting force that is under his direct control. Prince Rurik is very passionate about defending his country and would do anything to save its people from the oppression of the Charr. Unfortunately, he and his father do not see eye to eye on many matters including the matter of how to deal with the Charr invasion. Since the Searing, this gap between them has gotten wider... The father wanting to dig-in and defend even more, and the son becoming more eager and determined to confront the Charr. Rurik lost his betrothed, Lady Althea, to the Charr invasion. Some in Ascalon whisper that it has made him more reckless and vengeful. In the Nolani Academy mission, Rurik has a final fight with his father King Adelbern over the defense of Rin against the Charr. Adelbern expels his son from Ascalon for disobedience. Rurik urges all citizens of Ascalon to abandon the country and to flee to Kryta. Rurik then leads the trek of refugees across the Shiverpeak Mountains. At the end of the Frost Gate mission, Rurik is killed by Dagnar Stonepate while holding off the Stone Summit. Somehow, the Lich Lord finds and reanimates his corpse and undead Prince Rurik makes a dreadful return in the Hell's Precipice mission where players finally defeat him and, at his request, give his soul peace. Quests Given *Charr at the Gate (pre-Searing only) *Charr in the Catacombs (pre-Searing only) Quests Involved In *Vatlaaw Doomtooth (pre-Searing only) Location Before the Searing: *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Ascalon City The prince is an ally for the following missions: *Ascalon **Ruins of Surmia **Nolani Academy *Shiverpeak Mountains **Borlis Pass **The Frost Gate Skills Used * * * * (Elite) * Quotes ⇒ Random battle quotes: *''"Are you as ugly on the inside?"'' *''"Back to the Rift with you, hellion!"'' *''"Does that hurt, beast? Good!"'' *''"Fear is for the weak!"'' *''"For Ascalon!"'' *''"I am Rurik, Crown Prince of Ascalon, and you are about to die!"'' *''"I am the cleaver, brought down upon the heads of the infidels!"'' *''"I sentence you to death, scum!"'' *''"I will dance on your corpse, fiend!"'' *''"I would kill all of your kind, beast, if given but a single chance."'' *''"In the name of King Aldebern, I smite thee!"'' *''"Lead through actions, not words!"'' *''"May your guts provide sustenance for the worms!"'' *''"Meet my blade!"'' *''"My wrath will be swift, my retribution horrible!"'' *''"Taste steel you beast!"'' *''"The enemies of Ascalon must suffer!"'' *''"This is my kingdom, beast. Get your own."'' *''"Torment and misery to those who oppose us!"'' *''"Try eating this!"'' *''"You are a pox on Ascalon, and I am the cure!"'' *''"You've messed with the wrong prince."'' *''"Your days of fouling this land are over, vermin!"'' *''"Victory or martyrdom!"'' ⇒ He warns the player when his health drops below 50%: *''"Argh, these fiends are eating me alive!"'' *''"Help!"'' *''"My friends, I could use some assistence here!"'' *''"To me! To me! Your prince is in danger!"'' Notes *Notice the small typo in one of Rurik's battle quotes where he names his father "King Aldebern". Trivia *Rurik's name means 'famous ruler' in Old Norse. Prince Rurik may be named after Prince Rurik of Novogorod, the first Varangian ruler of Kievan Rus', and the founder of Russia's first royal dynasty. Ascalon was even called 'Kiev' in some old beta screenshots. *The voice actor for Prince Rurik, Robin Atkin Downes, is the same voice actor for The Prince in Prince of Persia, Warrior Within. He is also the voice actor for Zhed Shadowhoof. *Before some of the more recent AI updates, players would sometimes refer to Prince Rurik as "Captain Suicide", after his habit of charging into large numbers of enemies while at low health. Category:Mission NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Ascalon Academy Category:Ascalon City (Pre-Searing) Category:Borlis Pass Category:Nolani Academy Category:Ruins of Surmia Category:The Frost Gate Category:Ascalon Army Category:Lore